


I fucking hate these people.

by DeadSnowflake101



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: AU - The US won the war, F/M, Sometimes you need a happy ending, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadSnowflake101/pseuds/DeadSnowflake101
Summary: The war in Hawaii is over. With the USSR defeated by the US Army, the vets came home as heroes. Among them were five friends, two of which grew close in the jungles of Hawaii.
Relationships: Corey/Tony (Hotline Miami)
Kudos: 6





	I fucking hate these people.

Tony hated parties. He could stand the music, even the noise he could bare. But he fucking hated these morons. 

“What's wrong?“

A familiar voice cut through the tumult.

He was pissed. No answer.

A body in turquoise jacket slowly slipped on the couch right next to him.

Tony stared at his glass. He stirred it and took a mouthful.The brownish liquid burnt in his throat, but he didn't care. 

The persona next to him started humming.

It took him a while to force himself to let out the first word.

“... Whiskey in the jar. Really?“

His voice was coarse and rough – it almost sounded like cat purrs.

“... mhm.“

“Wow.“

“So maybe you'd -“

He finished his drink and slammed the glass on the table.

“What?“

“Well-“

He reached for the bottle.

“Uh. Maybe you'd like to tell me what's wrong... or... ?“

He offered the scotch to his female company.

“Your turn.“

She took a glance at him through the curls of her black hair and took it, unscrewed the lid and lifted the bottle to her lips.

“*Cough* - stuff's really strong.“

“SHOCKING.“

“Will you tell me...?“

“What's that?“

She started wiping the scotch off of her lips with the back of her hand.

“What's wrong?“

"What the hell do you mean?"

"... you look... angry... well- angrier than usual."

He was irritated and one stupid giggle away from slamming the head of the guy behind them into a wall.

“I fucking hate these people.“

They sat in silence for a while. She kept studying his face with her deep, dark eyes.

“Why are you here then?“

“Because it's our fucking bar and I have nothing better to fucking do – and yes, it is fucking annoying, but whatevs, 'cause once again, there's nothing better to do anyways. Crap.“

“Umm...“

“The only good thing about all those motherfuckers is the fucking booze they bring in. Hey... gimme the bottle.“

She gave it back and spilled a little on his hand.

“Open wide.“

“What?“

He put his hand on her lower jaw, his thumb on her lip and gently opened her mouth. She felt the bottleneck on her lower lip and then the heat in her throat.

“*COUGH*... fuck!“

“...'s not that bad.“

He screwed the lid back on the bottle and threw it on the ground.

“Now... what were you about to say?“

“I... maybe... we...“

“Spill it.“

“...wanna head out?“

He took a glance at his surroundings. The music wasn't really bad. Every once in a while Alex would even play some heavy metal, so that was... acceptable. 

He glanced at a dirty old newspaper they covered the tables with to keep them clean.

**SOVIETS CAPITULATE - HAWAII LIBERATED**

_… memories._

He wasn't really drunk... yet. In fact, he didn't even seem tipsy - his mind was still as sharp as ever, so there was that. Maybe there was still some whiskey left... ah, there it was. Does he even want do drink it...? Ah, screw it.

“Yeah. Fuck it. Why not. Fuck it.“

Tony punched the door on his way out.

“Heeeey? What did the door do?“

Tony turned around to see a big, strong guy, carrying a stack of at least ten pizza boxes.

“You know what, Mark? They did nothing. Fucking nothing. And it's been driving me nuts.“

“Oh... okay. Would you like some pizza?“

She rushed through the door and answered the question before Tony could open his mouth and tell Mark off.

“Not really, we're heading out, but you enjoy it, big guy!“

“... yeah, enjoy.“

Tony held the door for him. Mark wasn't such a dumbass in the end – sure, he had his issues, but you can't be mad at a pizza-loving bear. Tony just loved to taunt him – and he had no patience for his moments of ineptness. Plus he could not notice him eyeballing Alex all the time. God, Mark was one lucky motherfucker – if it was Tony in Ash's place – well, there'd be one hell of a mess.

“Errr... You could be nicer to him, ya know.“

“Who? Mark? Shit. Yeah, could be – he even noticed me in between his stares at Alex's ass.“

“...“

“...“

They both watched the neons shine into the night. 

“I bet he likes her. Fucker.“

“You're jealous… ?“

“Hell no. She's great and all but... she's fucking great. Y'know, great friend for drinking, great DJ even. But a little too tough for me. But who knows, maybe Mark will appreciate a real man in his life besides me.“

“Jackass.“

“... what did you just say?“

“...“

She looked at her feet and then right in his eyes.

Suddenly, he made a quick lunge, grabbing her arm with one hand and her jaw with the other one.

“Motherfu-“

He began to slowly strengthen the grip around her forearm, while still gently holding her jaw. He made the widest grin he could and leaned his head back.

“So? What... was... that?“

“What was... what?“

“I thought you wanted to tell me something.“

Her mind was absolutely flourishing with ideas.

Because she liked him. 

_The asshole. The way he smiled like an absolute idiot was just... screw him. And the way he clenched his jaw... fuck. Yeah, fuck._

The whole time she managed to keep looking into his eyes. 

He knew her and enjoyed every moment of this. She was shy. And he knew she wouldn't say a word.

“I – um... eh...“

And Tony burst out laughing.

He let go. 

_Because of course he'd do that._

“Hey. Let's go. I'll show you something nice.“

He loved it. Embarrassed Corey means cute Corey and he 'fucking' loved that.

“... 'mkay.“

And so they walked. The night was calm and unbelievably quiet.

She watched his rough features, the shape of his face and jaw, his scarred nose, all of which were highlighted by the streetlamps. He carried himself like a soldier. 

He watched her fingers button up her Miami Dolphins jacket. She was really agile and slim. 

_Fuck. Look at those legs. Damn him. And she was definitely checking him out. Jeez, not very subtle._

They walked a couple of streets in silence that was neither awkward nor necessary. They spent their fair share of silent nights in Hawaii together – back then, that's when the silence was necessary. But it's never been weird or awkward. Tony being kind of a loner and Corey being an introvert and silent by her nature. 

“Here we are.“

She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and looked in front of her. And there it was, in all its glory – an abandoned steel factory.

He picked up a rusty iron rod, took a glance around and smashed the worn padlock on the front gate. He kicked it open.

“Come on in.“

It was dark and she couldn't see a thing, but he seemed very confident - he obviously knew the place.

She shivered as his hand grazed hers and suddenly gripped her fingers.

"Here - you really don't want to fall into this mess."

It was strange, seeing him suddenly care.

She nodded and followed him, up a few staircases and on to the roof.

“...'s fucking beautiful.“

“Yeah.“

They stood there and watched. The lights of Miami, the neons and the lampposts and on top of it all, the stars. 

“Remember... the stars... in Hawaii? At night?“

He took a glance at her and took a deep breath before answering.

“Yeeeaaah... Except back then it was frightening to even look at them with all the fucking trees around. Russian sons of bitches could be anywhere.“

“Were you... scared?“

“At first. For a while. You?“

“No. You were there. With me.“

“Yeah. So were Alex, Ash, Mark and the rest of the D company.“

She bit her lip and looked back at the city.

“...'s different.“

“Why?“

She swallowed. Shit. She wasn't used to this kind of... stuff.

She hesitated for a while, still looking at the lights of Miami. 

“I think I... you know.“

“What?“

 _God, he could be such a dumbass_.

She hesitated for a moment.

"Nothing."

"Hey! You better finish what you started."

_She needs to get it out of her system anyways._ _He's gonna turn her down bad._

“I suppose... I like you... right?“

“No.“

She looked him in the eye.

“I do.“

It took him completely by surprise.

“I... I...“

“Sorry“

“I won't tell anybody.“

“...“

“...“

She wrapped her hands around her torso.

“I'm a little cold.“

“Yeah. Me too. Let's go.“

She lived much further away than he did.

“... yeah, my place is... the opposite direction and it's... pretty late... so...“

“So we're gonna go to my place? You can stay the night.“

She looked at him and gave him a big smile.

“Su- sure.“

Tony's place was just a few streets away. It was a flat on the 6th floor of a six-story house Tony owned. He bought it just after he got back from Hawaii, cleared out all the mess and debris, fixed the wiring and water supply, bought some basic furniture from a pawn shop for the other flats, moved in with his own stuff and then rented out the other flats. His tenants were mostly lone people or students and he didn't really care about them.

Neither of them spoke a word on their way there.

And Corey was not happy about it. 

_God, she should've keep her mouth shut. Oh god, oh fuck, oh no._

And now, here she is.

“Ekch... come on in.“

He unlocked the door to his apartment, turned on the lights and fell on a big, grey sofa. She sat down, her knees pressed together and her hands between her thighs. Her gaze swept the room - vintage furniture, punching bag in the corner, chinese takeout boxes on the table and the US flag on the wall, with some newspaper clippings next to it, the faded titles barely visible.

**RUSS WITHDRAW FROM AFGHANISTAN**

**HAWAII VICTORY VETERANS PARADE**

**USSR ON THE VERGE OF CIVIL WAR**

He decided to warm up the atmosphere a little bit. 

_Okay alright. The rooftop experience was a little awkward. More like very fucking awkward. Crap. Aight, just get a beer, hang out a little and then go to bed. Easy as a fucking pie Tony._

“Well... make yourself at home. Beer...?“

She gave him a shy look.

“I think I'd just like to head to bed now.“

“Right. The first door on the left's the bedroom... so...“

“Thanks.“

“Yeah. The bathroom is right across the hallway, so... there's that. I'll just settle down here on the couch.“

“... umkay. Thanks again.“ 

She turned around and headed for the bathroom.

Tony lazily reached for a remote. He was sure there was nothing good on TV, but whatevs. He'd fall asleep in a moment anyway. He could hear water from his shower and clenched his fists to stop himself from thinking about what is going on in there. 

_Damn, his camo pants were... really tight suddenly._

He loosened the belt and threw it away, removing his shirt beforehand. 

Corey sticked her head out of the bathroom door just in time to take a good look.

He knew she could see him, and he enjoyed it.

She gasped and blushed. 

_Jeez, she'll never get the image out of her head_.

He just sat there, his dog tags calmly hanging down from his neck onto his abs.

She hastily put some of her clothes back on, and, gathering all the courage she had left after the rooftop encounter, opened the door and walked up to him. 

_Of course he'd pretend not to notice._

“Hey...“

And the courage was gone.

“… uh.“

“Huh?!“

“I... well...“

He could even feel the tension in the air.

“I thought you hit the hay already?“

He stood up and started scratching the back of his head.

“No... well... about earlier...“

“About earlier?“

She couldn't stutter out anything more. It was an opportunity. Everything or nothing situation. She couldn't say a word. 

_But she should make a move._

Out of nowhere, she leaned in and her hands were on his collar bones and she kissed him.

He didn't hesitate. Sharp reflexes. One hand on her waist, the other one on her cheek.

And their lips locked together.

It felt like an eternity in a fraction of a second.

Everything she waited for.

Painful ecstasy.

He let go and she had to catch her breath, both her hands still around his neck.

She blushed again – he deemed it damn adorable – looked into his eyes and whispered.

“I told you.“

He put on a doubting half-smile.

“You're drunk.“

She swallowed and shook her head.

“You know I'm not.“

“Yeah. But you don't want this shit, y'know.“

Too good to be true.

“I'm sorry then.“

She turned around and disappeared in the bedroom door.

_Great work, jackass. Now what._

She sat down onto his bed and stared at her feet for a while,

_She should've known that he doesn't give a crap. Damn._

_And from now on it will always be weird and awkward between them. Great._

She quickly slipped out of her orange cargos and T-shirt.

As she laid down in his bed, she could hear him turn off the TV. 

The smell of the guy was all around her - that might help her with sweet dreams at least. The worse part was that it was a little too cold for her to drift off.

It was 22:53, according to the red numbers on the beaten-up alarm clock next to her head, when she finally accepted the fact that she couldn't sleep. 

His situation was not much better, except for the fact that the temperature was the last thing on his mind. The shame was unbearable, but what else could he do? He was a numbskull and an ass. And she was too good for that. As far as he was concerned.

_Okay. You're a grown-ass woman, not some little brat from kindergarten - just go and tell him it's too chilly._

His ceiling-starring session was disturbed by a creak of the bedroom door. 

She silently snuck up right next to the couch and crouched next to his face.

"Hey. I'm sorry... I'm just a little cold... again."

As she whispered, his muscles ached with tension.

"Ah, damn. Yeah. Well, the uhm - heating, the heating is always acting up. Sorry about that. I can go and check it out. The three days a year I need it, it never works."

"Oh... It's pretty late. I'll make it through the night. I don't want you to go all the way downstairs because of me."

"... I wouldn't mind. Or... we can... cuddle up."

It took him about a second to realize the tone of his voice wasn't what he intended it to be, as the expression of shock and regret appeared on her face.

_She thinks you're mocking, idiot._

She stood up and took a few steps back.

"I think I'd better go. Sorry."

He quickly stood up.

"No. I..."

"I'm sorry... I... Just..."

“No, Corey, listen. Don’t be pissed, please.”

“... ‘m not.”

“About earlier… I’m an ass, alright?”

“Yeah. You are. So what?”

“I don’t want you to like me.”

The regret in her eyes was gone, replaced with sadness.

“Why?”

“I’m an idiot. Rude. Angry. A loner wolf. I don’t want that coming down on you.”

They stood in silence for a while.

“I know all of that… and I don’t mind… and I still like you… but it doesn’t matter, if it only goes one way, does it?"

“It does, to me.”

“Yeah. And why’s that?”

_Well, now she definitely **was** starting to get pissed._

“I wasn’t mocking you and I’m sorry if it seemed that way.”

“... no hard feelings.”

The tone of her voice was much colder than he could ever anticipate.

“Well ... fuck it. I feel the same way you do. Ever since Hawaii. It’s just...”

“What the hell are you blabbering about?”

“I’m just afraid to let you get tangled up in the fucked up mess that is myself, and I can’t make up my mind whether I should or shouldn’t let you. And I’m not sure I would even deserve you.”

 _He really was a dumbass_.

“Well… I am sure.” 

“I like you. For the record. You’re fucking amazing.”

“I figured. And I’ve always liked you.”

“Yeah. No shit. You’re not very subtle.”

“Shut up.”

She made the few steps towards him, taking her time.

“...’d you still like to cuddle?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> The games are masterpieces. Really grim and dark masterpieces. But I like happy endings.
> 
> Also, this is my first ever fic written, so feedback is appreciated. I'm kind of thinking about carrying on with this story a little further, but only time will tell.


End file.
